1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a connector for electrical trunking of the kind containing a plurality of parallel conductors accommodated in a rigid enclosure and branch contact blocks inside the enclosure facing openings in one wall of the latter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Patent EP-77 242 describes a connector of this kind including a body provided with terminals connecting to regions of the conductors accommodated in the contact block and a branch cable connector connected to the terminals.
To make a branch connection it is desirable for a connector of this kind to be accommodated in and locked into a respective contact block in order to provide a permanent and reliable connection to the trunking. Also, if locking is to be effected by deliberate manual action it is desirable to prevent unintentional releasing of the connector.